


Familiar Places

by madamabel



Category: Sharpe & Rabbit
Genre: AJ 'Rabbit' Young - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Romance, Fate & Destiny, Finger Sucking, John Sharpe - Freeform, M/M, Medical Kink, Mouth Kink, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamabel/pseuds/madamabel
Summary: In this Medical AU, AJ Young makes an appointment to see the doctor for an easy excuse to get out of class, but nothing about Dr. Sharpe is easy, and the longer they're together, the harder it becomes to resist temptations that feel so familiar.
Relationships: John Sharpe/AJ 'Rabbit' Young
Comments: 28
Kudos: 150





	Familiar Places

The office smelled nice.

Some kind of soft earthy smell—sandalwood and pine with traces of amber.

It was spotless with a simple but nicely muted aesthetic, no annoying colors, or clattered with mismatched furniture; in fact, everything had a place.

But it was empty and way too quiet, and that made AJ nervous.

There was something about sitting in solitude that got to him.

AJ had no idea why he craved movement or commotion—any kind of busyness that kept him from being alone with his thoughts, but it had something to do with this strange sense of Deja-vu he got whenever he had a moment to breathe. A feeling caressing the deepest part of his consciousness like the ember of a memory attempting to rekindle itself.

Damn, even the music was bland, just wordless elevator tunes he could barely hear.

A purposefully-heavy sigh escaped his lips, and AJ slid forward until he was low against the seat in a grump. He glanced over at the small table beside him and picked up a pamphlet for lower back pain as there were no magazines in sight. It was bad enough he had to wait for the doctor alone, but he’d left his phone in the car, and his ride was long gone by now.

After the pamphlet did nothing for him, AJ stood and took a look around, glancing over abstract images and frighteningly chaotic paintings on the wall, then stopping at a small space reserved for several degrees.

_Artemiy Sharpe._

That name felt familiar like he’d said it so many times before that he didn’t need to pronounce it, and it just rolled off the tip of his tongue naturally. And he wanted to say it; instead, he bit his lip ring and moved on.

He touched a few dust-free knick-knacks, then picked up a pair of Baoding balls and messed around with them, attempting to balance them but failing miserably.

Then, the door opened, and the sudden noise in a funeral-quiet room startled AJ. He jumped, dropping one of the balls and diving for it out of reflex. He reached and reached, but the ball rolled until it disappeared behind a man who had entered the room.

“AJ Young?”

AJ looked up after being struck with a sudden longing, like he was hearing his name being called by someone he’d missed. The feeling faded as quickly as it appeared once his eyes met with the doctor.

A glare of light prevented him from seeing past those black-framed glasses, but AJ felt the man’s stare as evidently as a cold touch caressing his face. The longer he looked, the more it took to suppress the shiver threatening to run up his spine.

The doctor was bigger and more solid-looking than AJ expected to see; even with layers of clothes and a white coat, the man appeared as though he’d been training on a mountain since the day he was born. And whatever was up his ass was long enough to give him perfect posture because AJ swore to himself the guy hadn’t moved these past few seconds.

“A. J. Young.” The doctor’s voice lowered enough that it made the spaces in between AJ’s name feel he was being scolded by a teacher—or worse, a parent.

“Y-Yeah?” He responded.

His head seemed to shift, focusing on the ball in AJ’s hand, then to the one hiding in between his feet. “When you’ve finished playing, come down the hall to the room on your left.”

And he turned, stepping over the second ball and letting the door slam shut in AJ’s face.

Irritation bit him hard, and his expression tightened as he stood.

“Prick.” AJ hissed under his breath, then glanced at the ball in his hand before dropping it and heading in back as the man instructed.

The hallway felt longer now that he knew what waited for him at the other end. That encounter put a bad taste in his mouth, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was a moody doctor after being lectured by a moody professor who insisted AJ get a proper doctor’s note for his absences.

 _So, people can’t get sick or something?_ AJ thought with as much sarcasm as he allowed himself as he reached the room on the left and opened the door.

“Have a seat on the table.”

The doctor’s low, direct voice hit AJ before he even stepped inside, and he looked across the small room where the man sat on a stool fucking around with something. AJ didn’t say a word as he hopped up onto the table and waited.

And waited.

And this room was even worse than the waiting area.

It was quieter—nothing but the doctor’s pen dragging across paper and the soft ticking of the clock on the wall. And that tolerable forest smell had faded into the bitter scent of disinfectant and that weird non-latex smell.

AJ shifted, creating an annoyingly loud crinkle beneath him and forcing out an awkward fake cough behind closed lips.

“Alright then, AJ,” The doctor turned on his seat and removed his glasses, now watching him with an intensity that made AJ shiver. “Tell me why you’re here.”

It was a weird way to ask a question—no, it wasn’t even a question, it was a command disguising itself as one, and AJ didn’t know what was weirder; the way he said it or the fact there was a decent-looking guy hiding behind those big, stupid-looking glasses.

No, not just decent-looking, but handsome. Real handsome.

“AJ,” The doctor said his name with a tone that demanded AJ’s attention, and he went right back to being stuck-up and decent-looking.

“Sorry,” He didn’t want to apologize, but it was reflex, and AJ bit back an insult to follow. “I wasn’t feeling too good last week, a sore throat and stuff, so I—“

“—have miraculously gotten better, and now you require an excuse.” Again, it wasn’t a question. The doctor was sure of his answer, and he sat, still watching AJ with wintry eyes guarded by furrowed brows and matured lines.

“I-I, well, I mean, yeah, but I wanted to make sure that—“ AJ’s hands moved with his words and tried helping him through a montage of different responses that weren’t coming out right. “—t-that I’m alright to return to class.”

He didn’t want to make eye contact, but subconsciously AJ didn’t want to be semi-scolded again by the kinda-hot doctor who was already looking at him like he was some High School kid looking for a free pass.

And he wasn’t, and AJ didn’t appreciate the thought of an accusation.

Okay, if anything, he only took an extra day—or two—to catch up on some work, but he was sick while doing it.

Dr. Sharpe kept weighing down the silent judgment until the corner of his lip lifted in a smirk, but AJ only caught a glimpse before the man turned around to wash his hands. “Go ahead and remove your coat, AJ.”

AJ’s rolled his eyes and obeyed, shrugging off his leather jacket and tossing it aside. He waited, silently untangling his necklaces and looking around the room, and though he tried to avoid it, his eyes settled on the doctor as he navigated his way through drawers and cabinets.

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation or uncertainty; he reached for things with absolute knowledge of their location, and AJ stared at his backside. Muscles rippled under that white coat, and AJ’s fingers lost their movement as his stomach lifted at the thought of touching those broad shoulders and caressing every muscle he had hidden.

His heart blinked—beating oddly for a second too long, and AJ looked down, his fingers suddenly fumbling with several chains much quicker now, and he almost laughed at the realization he was fantasizing about his doctor.

A shadow stretched over him, and he jumped, his necklaces dropping against his chest, and he looked up to see Dr. Sharpe standing in front of him. AJ stirred on the table after his stomach sank into a flood of heat that didn’t reach his face but flowed further down until his thighs tightened together.

The man was close, really close—and if AJ’s legs were open, one step was all the doctor needed to be in between them, and he almost trembled when the rich scent of blackcurrant and birch touched his senses.

_Damn, he smells good._

AJ followed the man’s large hands as they toyed with the otoscope, admiring every bone and vein that moved under ivory skin, and he swallowed.

When Dr. Sharpe turned to him, AJ tried looking away, knowing his face was red, but his timing was off, and he knew the doctor saw.

For a moment, AJ felt the man watching him and kept his eyes on the floor—then, Dr. Sharpe’s hand lifted and took AJ’s jawline in a firm embrace to redirect the position of his head with a gentle force. “Look this way, AJ, and sit still.”

AJ closed his eyes.

The otoscope entered his ear, but cold metal was a feather's touch compared to Dr. Sharpe’s fingers as they held his face so still, and AJ fought the urge to relax into the rough, warm embrace of such a familiar touch.

A shift opened AJ’s eyes, and he inhaled out of reflex—almost a moan—after Dr. Sharpe leaned in, bringing his face closer than what AJ’s body was ready for, and his hands tightened on the edge of the table.

The doctor’s breath was on his skin like a separate touch, like fingers tracing the curve of his jaw and the dip of his neck until the humming in between his thighs became a pulse of excitement. AJ leaned away from the man, subsequentially, removing the metal from his ear and covering the rise in his pants with his arm.

He didn’t get far, not even able to take a breath to soothe the flickering coals under his skin before the doctor’s grip tightened and forced his face forward yet again, and AJ bit his lip when the man’s low voice and heavy presence weighed down on his weakening body.

“AJ,” Dr. Sharpe said his name as a wordless demand for him to be still.

A whimper almost escaped his lips, but AJ bit it back and exhaled slowly—then felt his dick pushing into his arm.

_Fuck, AJ, fuck. Not here, not now._

The thought of Dr. Sharpe noticing his erection should’ve been mortifying enough to leave the room and never come back—to hell with any excuse he needed for class—but it wasn’t mortifying. Not at all.

In fact,—he _liked_ it.

Dr. Sharpe tilted AJ’s head, pulling him away from his thoughts as their eyes met, and the man stared at him, not into his eyes but looking AJ’s face over carefully as a thumb kept his chin secured.

“Your face is flushed,” He said, and AJ’s eyes softened. “I understand you’re not feeling well, but be a good boy and remain still.”

AJ nodded—not a simple, obedient acknowledgment of his mistake, but a desperate need to be forgiven and touched even more.

Dr. Sharpe said nothing and reached for the otoscope, but his thumb brushed AJ’s lips, parting enough for a soft moan to slip out.

He froze; they both did.

AJ’s heart threatened to break free from his chest, and he was too afraid to look the man in the eyes—he did, however, see Dr. Sharpe setting the otoscope aside then taking a step in front of him.

Their eyes met, and AJ noticed something past the snowfall of Dr. Sharpe’s gaze, something glimmering—the sharp edge of curiosity.

The doctor glanced down, and AJ felt a hot trail following Dr. Sharpe’s gaze from the flushed tint of his neck to the stiff peaks of his nipples and stopping at AJ’s fist as it guarded his secret.

After several heartbeats, the doctor’s thumb traced the full shape of AJ’s bottom lip.

“Open your mouth, AJ,” Those words came out dripping with temptation and promising AJ nothing but good things. “I want to have a look.”

Again, his dick jolted, igniting the need to open his legs as if Dr. Sharpe were the only man meant to be in between them, and the thought made AJ want to cum.

And he obeyed.

His lips parted, inviting Dr. Sharpe’s fingers to slip inside—slowly, at first, so the man’s rough skin played strokes on AJ’s soft tongue to pull a shiver up his spine. A noise escaped, a moan trying to hide behind a breath, and AJ felt the burn of his cheeks.

Dr. Sharpe didn’t notice, or he noticed everything, yet had no intention of stopping his fingers—they pressed down, admiring the soft delicacy of AJ’s tongue then caressing the inside of his cheeks and tracing his teeth.

The table paper crinkled, giving away the impatience of AJ's squirming hips, and when saliva began to flow from the corners of his mouth, Dr. Sharpe’s knuckle pushed up on his palate to stop his jaw from closing.

And he slid in deeper, a steady current of rough skin attempting to reach the back of AJ’s throat.

But, instead of fighting it or fearing the man’s fixated curiosity—AJ embraced it.

He closed his lips, securing both fingers to allow his tongue to taste Dr. Sharpe’s skin properly by weaving through his fingers as they gathered more saliva with a quickening pace. Tiny hums of pleasure relaxed AJ’s body, allowing a softer moan to slip out as he imagined those skilled, wet fingers teasing circles around his asshole, then fucking him deep with the promise of something much thicker.

An uncontrollable vibe forced AJ’s hips up in a sudden shiver, and to keep his balance, he uncovered his erection to grab the doctor’s wrist.

The man didn’t move.

He didn’t say a word, and AJ tightened his grip with a small whimper as he tried his best to keep up with those tamed, tempting thrusts, but Dr. Sharpe had utterly captured his mouth and refused to let him breathe properly—and his cock twitched.

_Fuck…fuck…stop. I’m gonna…cum._

But, the doctor didn’t stop. His fingers fucked AJ's mouth with ease, not hard or fast, but provokingly with a slow rhythm. In and out, a little more pressure then applying it all. 

Tears welled up in AJ’s eyes, and when he reached for his aching erection, Sharpe’s free hand caught and held him to the table, so every small pulse was left untouched and unsatisfied.

Then, AJ tensed in a violent shiver as sparks tore through his body—his feet pressing into the side of the table, chest heaving, and his muscles locking up in a hot release that soaked his pants and forced his eyes back.

“Ah!” AJ’s moan escaped unfiltered with the sudden removal of Dr. Sharpe’s fingers in a flow of saliva, and AJ couldn’t stop his hips—couldn’t hold them back from grinding the air in need to cum as much as he could without a hand to help.

Clouds of sun-drenched ecstasy blocked any rational or reasonable thought, everything but the throbbing neediness probing his lonely hole, and he was still shaking when he lost his balance—but Dr. Sharpe caught him.

Carefully—gently—the doctor sat him up and wiped his wet lips dry with the soothing stroke of his thumb.

And AJ saw it—a thick mound pressing up from under Dr. Sharpe’s pants and reaching for the edge of his hip.

“AJ,”

AJ looked up without hesitation, and Dr. Sharpe looked down at him with more intensity than he’s ever seen in the gaze of any man—one that wouldn’t be ignored or resisted, and those perfect lips spoke close to AJ’s face.

“Get undressed, and lie down.”

**Author's Note:**

> AJ 'Rabbit' Young & Artemiy Sharpe belong to the beautiful duo that is VVBG. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the medkink goodness as there's more to cum! 
> 
> Go read 'Sharpe & Rabbit' on Tapas, and fall in love.


End file.
